Your Life And Mine
by SolemnFace
Summary: Oliver has gone to Japan and Percy misses him. When they meet again at a Quidditch match, will things work out for them? Slash, PercyOliver.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except the plot. And this computer.

---

**Prologue**

Ever had that feeling that when you're looking at someone, time seems to slow down? That they start moving in slowmotion and you notice every tiny detail about them? Like in those sappy movies that guys pretend to hate, but secretly they want a love like that?

Well, I have it. Or had it.

Oliver was my everything. He was my 'slowmotion-guy'. He made my heart stop and speed up at the same time.

But, as Robert Frost wrote, nothing gold can stay.

One day, he decided he wanted to become a famous Quidditch-player.

( Okay, he didn't decide it in a day, he had wanted to all his life, but that's beside my point. )

So, he wanted to become a famous Quidditch-player and all the way over in Japan, for crying out loud.

I mean, playing Quidditch is fine by me, but Japan? What in the name of Merlin is so special about Japan, I ask you? Anyone ever heard of 'Shyon-Zen's Quidditch Team'? I didn't think so.

Well, anyway, I couldn't leave my life behind, and Oliver left without me. And I haven't heard from him in three months. And I miss him. And I can't forget about him.

And to make matters worse, my brothers are taking me to see a match of his. Puddlemere versus Shyon-Zen.

Yay. Irony.

Well, maybe this is my chance to see Oliver again. Get some closure and all that stuff girls keep nagging about.

Maybe that's why I don't like girls, they nag a lot...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own them.

**Also: **My apologies for taking so long to continue this. I've been in Finland for 10 days doing an exchange programme.

---

**Chapter 1**

Charlie and Ron cheered as Puddlemere entered the pit. George and Fred were looking through their binoculars, waiting for their long-time friend to fly out. I chewed my fingernails nervously.  
Which was stupid. I mean, I didn't have to talk to him or anything. I'd just _see_ him.

The Puddlemere players made a show out of getting to their positions, but after a few minutes, Shyon-Zen was announced. And then there he was; dressed up in white and silver robes, his hair sticking out in all directions imaginable.

Seriously, what is up with his hair?

Fred and George pointed at him and waved. Oliver noticed them - actually, I think he noticed the concentration of red hair in the stands - and waved back.

Man, this is fun. Irony again.

I tried thinking of something else - my work, for exemple. If I think of all the reports I still have to do! One about the age a wizard is allowed to own an actual wand, one about minors owning a broom, ...

I wonder if Oliver's broom is new, I haven't seen it before.

Oh, right. I wasn't thinking of him.

Stupid brain.

---

Another 45 minutes of not thinking of Oliver passed before Puddlemere's seeker caught the snitch. I stood outside the stadium when a familiar form approached me.

Oliver.

And there's the slowmotion-thing again.

Stop doing that!

He smiled sadly at me and I nodded in greeting.

'I didn't think you'd come here,' he said.

'I didn't think you'd leave me,' I said. And I probably shouldn't have sounded so accusating, but I couldn't help myself.

'Percy, I couldn't pass on this chance. I asked you to come with me and you didn't!'

'I have a life here! A job, family, friends, ...'

And you think I hadn't? I had _you_.'

Oliver's eyes met mine and I nearly fainted. I've never seen them so sad.

'Perce, let's get a drink together. Pretend we never broke up.'

'I can't do that, Oliver.'

'Do you still love me?'

More than ever. Don't look at me like that. You hurt me so bad. I've never stopped loving you.

'No.'

'Oh.'

Great, now I feel bad. Understatement of the century.

'Do you still love me Oliver?'

'Yes.'

Can't blame him for being honest, can I?

Oliver turned around and left, taking my heart with him.

My brothers caught up with me and we left.

And I thought that that was the last I'd ever see of Oliver Wood.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Would you actually believe me if I said I owned them? Didn't think so.

**Also: **Again, sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy catching up on everything since I came back from Finland.

---

**Chapter 2**

Well, to say the least: I didn't expect Oliver to step into my office one morning, come up to me, and say:

'Percy, I need you to forgive me.'

But, well, he did. And I sat there, stared at him, blinked once, blinked twice, and said:

'I can't. Not yet.'

And he nodded and said he understood. And he said that his offer to get a drink together still stood.  
And I said that maybe we could have lunch together sometime. If he was in town long enough.

And he said he was staying at Katie's place for the moment.

And he said that he quit Shyon-Zen. They didn't play well. He didn't know what the Hell his coach was saying half the time.  
He missed me too much.

And so, there we were. At Madame Shelley's Tavern. He was eating pizza, and I was eating a salad.

And he was saying something about Fred and George telling him where I worked, and I was looking at the way his lips moved.

If I could just feel them. Just one more time. I think I'd die happy.

And so I did. I leaned over and kissed him.  
I don't know who I shocked more: myself or Oliver.

And so I stood up, turned around and said:

'This doesn't change anything between us.'

And as I opened the door, his voice rang out:

'Maybe it's time you forgive me, Percy. I know you still love me.'


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine.

**Also: **I know, I don't update regularly. And I'm sorry, but I'm just lazy, I guess.

---

**Chapter 3**

I nervously stared at the door in front of me. I knocked once and almost immediately, the door was replaced with Oliver.

'Perce,' he said, 'I didn't think you'd come here.'

'Neither did I,' I admitted. Oliver stepped aside and I entered Katie's flat.

'Katie's not here,' Oliver said, 'She had to work today.'

I nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.

'Listen, Oliver, we need to talk.'

Oliver sighed and nodded: 'I know.'

'We can't go on like this.'

And Oliver confirmed.

And I said I needed time to learn to trust him again.  
And he said he knew that.

'I _do_ love you, Oliver.'

'I know, Percy, and I love you too. You know that, don't you?'

I nodded, and then Oliver asked me something I didn't expect.

'Perce, can you just kiss me? Just once. Kiss me like you used to.'

And, to my own surprise, I didn't refuse. I kissed him like I used to do, a long time ago.

'Thanks Perce.'

'You're welcome, Oliver.'

'Do you think we'll be all right? Will we make it in the end?'

'I hope so,' I said, 'But I don't know.'


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **If I said they were mine, would you believe me?

**Also: **Yay, another update! Well, don't expect an update for another week or so, because I'm leaving for Tenerife on Friday.

**Chapter 4**

I found myself in front of the door to my younger sister's apartment the very next day. Ginny opened the door and let me step in.

'Haven't seen you in a while,' she said as she poured some tea into a mug for me.

And I answered I had been busy.

And I said I needed her advice.

'On what?' she asked, placing the mug in front of me.

'Oliver,' I answered.

'Oh,' Ginny said, 'I heard he came back.'

'I don't know what to do.'

'Perce, you're miserable without him.'

I looked away from her and she continued.

'When you're with him, you're happy Percy. Even Ron notices, and you know how thick the boy can be.'

I grinned involuntarily at that and Ginny smiled.

'Then what's the problem?' Ginny asked.

'He broke my heart when he left, Gin. Who says he isn't going to leave again?'

'Perce, Oliver loves you. I can see that, and I don't even know the guy all that well.'

'I _know_ that, Ginny.'

'Then why can't you forgive him?'

'I don't know.'

'I think you can't forgive yourself for letting him leave the first time around. You don't have to punish yourself Perce.'

'Since when are you an expert on this sort of things?'

'Since I let Harry leave in search of those Horcruxes.'


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I think that everybody knows now that I don't owen them, right?

**Also: **Well, I've been home for two days in the last two weeks (visited Tenerife and Paris), so you've had to wait an awfully long time. Sorry!

**Chapter 5**

My hands shook as I looked at the man in front of me. Once again, I stood in front of Oliver Wood.

'Perce? Come on in,' he said, stepping aside. I followed him into Katie's kitchen and sat down on an empty chair.

'Is Katie ever home?' I asked, tyring to make some small talk.

'In the evenings,' Oliver answered, 'But I guess you're not here to talk about Katie, right?'

'Right,' I said, 'Right. Well, Olli, the thing is, I've talked to Ginny and she said I should just give you another chance.'

And I told him I wanted to take things slow.  
And I asked him out on a date.

And he said yes.

And so, here we are.

'Well, Perce, I must say, your little sister has some very clever ideas.'

I smiled nervously and took a sip from my butterbeer.

'Perce, relax, I'm not going to bite.'

'Not even if I want you to?' I said, sounding more confident than I felt.

'Well,' Oliver said with a smile, 'Maybe if you wanted it.'

And I felt like the date only lasted for five minuted, but it was actually three hours before we said our goodbyes.

'I really had a good time Perce,' Oliver said.

'So did I,' I answered truthfully.

'Maybe,' Oliver started, 'We could have another date someday?'

'I'd like that,' I answered, kissing him on the cheek and watching him Disapparate.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Once again: they are _not_ mine.

**Also: **And so, with exams being over and all, I can start writing again! Hooray for vacation! (And let's all hope I did my exams well and graduate!)

**Chapter 6**

Two days after our date, I was supposed to meet Ginny and Harry for dinner. And Ginny told me in her own 'subtle' way that I should bring a date. My date being, off course, Oliver. And there we sat in an oh-so uncomfortable silence, until Ginny said that she had something important to tell.

'Perce, if we told you that we were having another baby, what would you say?'

I looked at my little sister dumbfounded.

'Are you saying that...'

'Perce, dumbass,' Oliver said with a smile, 'Off course she is! Look, she's practically glowing!'

Ginny beamed and Harry spoke.

'We were thinking that you should be it's godfather.'

My mouth fell open and Ginny smiled.

'Is that a "yes", Perce?' I felt my smile reach my ears.

'Off course! Merlin, congratulations Gin, Harry!'

--

'Have you ever thought of having children, Ollie?' I asked as we walked back to my house.

'Sure. I mean, I've always wanted kids. I've been reading articles on adoption ever since I realised I was gay.'

'Really?'

'Yes. Have you ever considered adopting, Percy?'

'I've thought about it. I actually thought about bringing it up to you when we were, you know, together.'

'You did?'

And I said I did.

And Oliver said that he would've loved to.

'Ollie?'

'Hmm?'

'If we had adopted back then, do you think you would've stayed?'

'Percy, if I'd known that I was going to lose you because of it, I would've stayed all along.'

'Because I've been thinking that maybe I want you to... uhm... spend the night at my place?'

'Are you... Are you serious?'

'Am I ever not serious?'

'I'd love to Perce.'

And then his lips touched mine and the whole world seemed to fade to black, because there we were, in the middle of the street, kissing like there was no tomorrow. And I knew I still loved Oliver. And I knew, right in that moment, that Oliver wouldn't leave me again.

--

Okay, so the ending is kind of rushed, but I've had a lot of new ideas during the exams, and I kind of wanted to let you guys know that they did get back together. I might redo this story sometime, or make a sequel or something, but right now, I'm kind of sick of it.

**Thanks to everyone who read this and/or reviewed it.**

( However, constructive criticism is still highly appreciated. )


End file.
